1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case unit for storing disk storing apparatus such as a small-sized hard disk device or an optical disk apparatus and mainly protecting the apparatus against external impact, and more particularly to a disk storage unit wherein a disk drive contained in a case to be detachable from a computer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a data processor such as a personal computer, there is an apparatus using a disk storage apparatus such as a detachable small-sized hard disk device (HDD) or an optical disk apparatus as an external storage apparatus other than a small-sized HDD provided in a computer body.
The detachable small-sized HDD is a portable disk storage unit. Such a HDD is inserted to a dedicated slot provided in the computer body to be connected to the computer body. A connector is provided in the disk storage unit, and the connector is connected to a computer's connector provided in the inside of the dedicated slot.
Unlike a semiconductor memory device, since HDD has a mechanical mechanism such as a rotation mechanism for rotating the disk and a carriage mechanism for moving a head, there is needed impact resistance structure for relaxing or absorbing external impact. Particularly, the detachable HDD is removed from the computer body, and often brought to a place where the surroundings of the HDD are not always good. Due to this, it is needed that the HDD be sufficiently protected from external impact and magnetic noise generated from an outer unit.
Therefore, there can be considered a portable case for protecting HDD. However, protection from impact is not always sufficiently made by a simple case. Moreover, in a case that HDD is removed from the case and connected to the computer body, a safety measure in dealing with HDD is not sufficiently provided. For example, there is a case that HDD is often dropped. Also, in a case that the HDD is removed from the computer body and contained in the case, the safety measure in dealing with HDD is not sufficiently provided.
On the other hand, if the detachment of the HDD from the case is made complicated in order to obtain the safety measure, the operation of connecting HDD to the computer body becomes complicated, so that there occurs a problem in view of the practical use.